love stories
by glacierflight
Summary: please go to my first acct at the doctor and amy before reading these for the background on the 12th dr. and their companion all of these are love stories, and mostly song fics.
1. prom

_**A/N: IF THIS IS THE FIRST OF MY FICS YOU ARE READING, PLEASE READ THE OTHER THETA SIGMA FICTIONS ON MY FIRST ACCT FIRST. THIS IS A DIFFERENT KIND OF TWELFTH DOCTOR AND MY INTRO TO THE DOCTOR AND COMPANION IS IN THE OTHER FIC. PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT FIRST. THE PEN NAME IS THE DOCTOR AND AMY AND THE STORY TITLE IS THETA SIGMA THANKS**_

-JENNY

"I'm telling you, I dont dance" Jenny argued.

"We're here now, first ones on the dance floor. You're gonna dance" Toboe held out his hands to Jenny, who didn't need to be told twice to take them. Toboe led jenny out onto the dance floor and moved her arms. "Come on, like this" he smiled.

"i dont know how." Jenny let go of his hands and crossed them over her stomach. She looked down at the floor and let her curled hair fall into her face.

"You are beautiful, that dress was made for dancing" Toboe smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "Please? I promised your mum I'd get you to dance."

Jenny smiled and laughed. "Maybe..."

Theta came dancing across the floor to Toboe and Jenny's side. "how are you two?" she asked still dancing.

Suddenly 'set fire to the rain' by Adele came on. Toboe grabbed Jenny's hands and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. "you _are_ dancing to this song, I know you love it." soon Toboe had Jenny dancing all over the floor and spinning her around, all the while holding onto her hands.

"All right you two." theta said later that night as a slow song came on. "You're gonna slow dance."

"what?" Jenny and Toboe asked in unison.

Theta acted like she didn't hear and pushed them close. Jenny put her hands on Toboe's shoulders while he put his on her waist, then they started the box step.

"Welll...this is.. awkward." Jenny mumbled, not looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's kinda nice too." Toboe smiled.


	2. teardrops on my guitar

"jenny come down here!" sigma yelled down the corridor from the console room.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, jumping up and running in the direction of her mum's voice. _'this cant be good. Sigma never yells for me when I'm in my room.'_ she thought. "What's up? who's that?" as she arrived in the console room she spotted a man in the jump seat and was instantly wary of him.

"This is captain Jack." Theta smiled, pulling Jenny over. "Jack, this is Jenny. My daughter." she continued to the American.

"Hello Jenny." Jack smiled widely and shook her hand.

"OI, no boyfriends." Theta slapped Jack upside the head. Jenny smiled cheekily at his expression.

"I can see you learned from Jackie." he mumbled.

"I got your food." Toboe walked through the front door of the TARDIS and addressed Sigma. "Who is that?" he spotted Jack and ran over.

"Hi." Jack took Toboe's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hi." Toboe blushed.

"I gotta go." Jenny turned to leave the room. "I just ate lunch." with that she walked out in the direction of her bedroom.

"Wait, Jenny." Toboe ran and caught up to her. "What's wrong?"

"what does it matter? just go run back to your boyfriend, you obviously like him!" Jenny ran off with tears stinging her eyes and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Falling face first into bed, she let the tears free and sobbed into a pillow. "it's not fair!" she yelled to the thin air. "Stupid Jack." Jenny slid off the bed and grabbed her guitar. She started to play her favorite song that she memorized by hearts. little did she know that Toboe was lurking outside the door listening.

_toe looks, at me. I, fake a smile so he wont see. what I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be. _

"What?" Toboe whispered to himself as he listened through the door.

_I'll bet he's beautiful, that guy he talks about. and he's got everything that I have to live without. toe talks, to me. I laugh cause it's just so funny. and I cant, even see. anyone when he's with me. he says he;s so in love. he;s finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. he;s the song, in the car , I keep singing, dont know why I do._

"Oh- no" Toboe whispered. He thought back to Jenny's pained face as she told him to run back to Jack. "I've made a mistake."

_toe walks, by me. cant he tell that I cant breathe? and there he goes, so perfectly. the kind of flawless I wish I could be. _

Jenny continued.

_he better hold him him tight, give him all his love. look into those beautiful eyes, and know he's lucky cause, he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song, in the car, I keep singing, dont know why I do. _

Toboe could hear Jenny crying as she sang the song, as well as the occasional pauses when the sobs overwhelmed her. Jenny had always told him this song described her and the guy she liked to a T. now he understood why. he guessed she thought he would realize sooner and ask her how she really felt. Jenny continued to sing as the instrumental bit came to an end.

_so I drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I'll out his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. _

On the word 'break' Toboe could hear Jenny's voice get bitter then go back to the soft singing of before.

_he's the song in the car, i keep singing, dont know why I do. he's the time, taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into..._

_ 'love'_ Toboe thought even though the word was unspoken.

_toe looks, at me. I fake a smile so he wont...see. _

Jenny ended the song and there was a moment of silence from both sides of the door. Finally Toboe opened the door to face Jenny.

"Toboe!" Jenny screamed in shock and started to rub the tears from her eyes as the guitar slid off her lap onto the floor.

In two quick strides Toboe was sitting on the bed next to Jenny, holding her close as she cried into his shoulder. "I never knew..." he began.

"That I play guitar?" half an attempt at humor was heard in Jenny's voice even though she knew full well that he had heard the song.

"No, how you felt." he cuddled her closer. "i am so sorry. i should have known."

"Forget it."

Toboe flinched at the raw pain in Jenny's voice. _'what should I do?" _Toboe though to himself. Taking a deep breath, he decided what to say. "I want to be with you."

"What?" Jenny was so surprised that she looked up at Toboe so quickly she nearly fell off his lap with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"I want to be with you, forever."

"Forever?" Jenny echoed.

"Yeah. Let's try it and see if it works."

"OK." Jenny smiled.

Toboe stood up and placed Jenny in bed and tucked her in. As he left the room he turned out the light to leave her to rest. "Sweet dreams." he whispered as he closed the door and made his way back to the console room.

_**A/N: THE SONG IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT AND I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS. I DID CHANGE THEM A LITTLE. CHALLENGE: CAN YOU FIND WHERE i CHANGED THE WORDS? **_


	3. ours

**_disclaimer: i the song belongs to Taylor swift and Dr. who belongs to the BBC  
_**

Jenny was walking down the street to Google headquarters. "Great, another boring day at work." she moaned. Jenny was the head adviser for the manager of Google. The pay was decent, but most of the people working there were stuck up snobs. Her thoughts went back to the guy she loved as her iPod shuffled to the next song- 'Ours' by Taylor Swift. She began to sing along in her head as the song played.

_elevator buttons and morning air. strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs. if you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs. _

Jenny pushed the button for floor 14 and looked at a man staring into space. "Hmm, quite an accurate song." she mumbled. Jumping a little as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and read 'INCOMING CALL- SIGMA'. "What?" she asked, answering the mobile.

"About what you said yesterday, how can you be in love with Theta and my companion? It's completely illogical, he is called the Doctor's companion for a reason." 1\2 of the doctors voice floated out of the phone.

"It doesn't matter mum, where's mummy?"

"Why?"

"she wasn't in the TARDIS this morning."

"I don't know where Theta is, isn't it confusing enough that we're teenage girls?" sigma snapped.

"whatever." Jenny responded and shut her mobile, shoving it back into her pocket and unpaused the song.

_seems like there's always someone who disapproves. they'll judge it like they know about me and you. and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do, the jury's out, my choice is you. so dont you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. the stakes are high. the waters rough, but this love is ours. _

"But i've never told him." Jenny whispered while looking at a picture of the Doctors current companion, and her best friend for the past 4 years, on the phone. "I wish i could, but it's impossible." She imagined him saying 'not impossible, just a bit unlikely' like her father used to before he regenerated.

_you never know what people have up their sleeves. ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, but I dint care, cause right now you're mine. _

Jenny cuddled the phone closer to her as she texted her love about the day. She smiled when he sympathsised with her and said work was hard.

_and you'll say, dont you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. the stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours. _

the office people gave Jenny some weird stares as she hugged the phone close and ran to the elevator to meet her freind for lunch. they were going to a fancy restraunt and she wanted to get there early to have the most time with him.

_and it's not theres to speculate if it's wrong and. your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong and, i'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. _

"hey, so how goes the day?"

Jenny ran up and gave her best freind a hug while he smiled his big smile she loved.

"Better now that i'm with you." Jenny answered.

_cause I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak. and any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos, will be ignore, cause my heart is yours. _

rarity's cutie mark on his shoulder caught her eye and she smiled. the Doctor definately didnt approve of the my little pony cutie mark. "Come on then, lets go get lunch." They walked through the park and stopped by a fountain under a patch of trees.

"Wait." he said, grabbing Jenny's hand.

_so dont you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. _

He pulled Jenny into his arms and sang the last bit of the song to her. (she had been humming and he knew where she was in the song.) "So dont you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, but they cant take whats ours, they cant take whats ours. The stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours." He leaned in to kiss Jenny for a few seconds, then pulled back. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Toboe."


	4. i dont wanna miss a thing

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG**_

"Are you OK?" Toboe turned over to look at the back of Jenny's head.

"no I cant sleep." Jenny and Toboe were laying curled up together, with Jenny's back pressed against his stomach.

"Well I guess it's just your superior time lord biology, right?"

"No I was born from a human machine. I still need to sleep regularly." Jenny mumbled into her pillow without turning over to face her friend.

"At least we get to spend more time together this way. does Theta know you're here?" Toboe asked concerned.

"No she does not." Jenny drug out each word as she said it. "Theta would go all mother bear, I told Sigma not to tell her."

"Sigma knows?"

"Yeah. I still cant get used to the fact that my father regenerated into two teenage girls." Jenny sounded creeped out at the thought of changing genders.

"My life has never been normal." Toboe sighed. "It's time for bed, you sound sleepy."

"But Toboeee, I'm not tired." Jenny whined, looking over at Toboe.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" he offered gently.

"Yes please." Jenny settled more comfortably against Toboe and he put his arm around her waist. once Jenny was settled, he began to sing.

_i could stay awake just yo hear you breathing. watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming. _

Jenny smiled, she loved this song.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. when every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. _

Toboe didn't know, but by this time Jenny was already asleep. As he sang, Toboe played with a strand of Jenny's long brown hair.

_don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. _

As Toboe exited the chorus, and started the 2nd verse, Jenny dreamed of recent adventures on the TARDIS.

*inside jenny's dream*

"Toboe! Toboe! Ifound my dad, exept now he's my mum. I found the Doctor!" Jenny ran up to Toboe who was standing outside his house.

"The doctor?" asked the curly haired girl next to him. "Doctor who?"

3 3 3

"What are you doing?" Theta shouted nervously over the racket, maybe she didnt want to know the answer.

"Drinking ginger beer and eating peanuts." Sigma gasped around a mouthful of cashews.

"Do i want to know why?" Toboe asked.

"Detox..." Jenny answered. "Need... shock."

"Not the detox again. you're a bad parent sigma." Theta slapped Sigma across the face. looking shocked, a cloud of smoke puffed from sigma's mouth as she detoxed.

"Help her Toboe, she's dying. She needs a big shock." sigma gestured to jenny who was bouncing around near the kitchen sink. Toboe, who had been watching the scene with a confused face, stepped forward.

"a big shock, huh?" without thinking Toboe stepped forward and gently kissed Jenny. After a minute or so they broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"Are you shocked?"

"Yes." Jenny smiled then leaned in to kiss him again.

*end dream*

Toboe pulled jenny closer as he sang the next bit of the song.

_lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. and i'm wondering what your dreaming, wondering if it's me your seeing. _

he leaned over to kiss Jenny on the forehead.

_and then i kiss your eyes and thank god were together. _

He looked up at the ceiling as though saying 'thank you' then looked back at Jenny's sleeping form and continued.

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever. _

once again Toboe entered the chorus.

_dont wanna close my eyes, dont wanna fall asleep, cause i'd miss you babe and i dont wanna miss a thing. cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, i'd still miss you babe and I dont wanna miss a thing. _

Jenny turned over, still asleep, to face Toboe. unconciously, she wrapped her arms around his waist bringing them as close as was possible to get. Toboe brushed the hair aout of Jenny's face and kissed her before continuing with the 3rd verse.

_and I dont wanna miss one mile, I dont wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. well I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine. and just stay here in this moment for the rest of all time,, _

Toboe sang through the corus 2 more times.

_ I dont wanna close my eyes. _

He yawned.

_I dont wanna fall asleep. _

Another yawn.

_I dont wanna miss a thing. _

He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Jenny's, about to fall asleep. "Goodnight my love." he whispered then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
